


Twin Sized Mattress

by satansroses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Blow Jobs, Character Death, Choking, Clay | Dream Escapes Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Non-Consent, DNF, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Maybe a bit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tears, Violence, and an arsehole, barely any fluff, blood kinda but not really, dream is crazy, dreamnotfound, e - Freeform, george was finally over the green man rip, i am very tired please help me, i mean verrry toxic, mentions of Kinoko Kingdom, please, please listen to the song, they should have done this on a twin sized mattress, very toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansroses/pseuds/satansroses
Summary: George had finally settled down in Kinoko Kingdom, he was safe... not happy but safe. That's until Dream turns up and causes chaos once again.(really recommend listening to the song at the start of the chapter)Basically, Dream and George do the deed. Rip Sam.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 57





	Twin Sized Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> George had finally settled down in Kinoko Kingdom, he was safe... not happy but safe. That's until Dream turns up and causes chaos once again.

**Please listen to the song Twin Sized Mattress before you read this or at least before the end...<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1rzsT2t2YY>**

George laughs under his breath as Sapnap and Karl argue over who could beat the other in a fight as they walk towards their Kingdom. Kinoko Kingdom a place where he was safe from all that was out to get him, a place where he may not be happy but at least he had somewhere to call home. Sunlight kisses the pale skin as it shines onto his face making his subtle freckles all the more clearer. He watches as Karl and Sapnap chase each other into the house laughing and smiling and although he is at peace something feels off. As he dawdles towards the door he spots something out the corner of his eye. A chest that leans up against the spruce wood beams of the house leaves George instantly drawn to it with a power that he has only felt once before from an old memory of his past. When he approaches the chest and opens it up he is surprised to see a book, a plain book that Georges curiosity begs him to inspect. Overwhelmed by the power he gives in and begins to read the book;

_Dear George,_

_Meet me under the Prime Path._

_You will know where._

_Trust me and tell no one._

George shivers as the breeze picks up and floats around himself like some sort of spell. He attempts to inspect the book further to find a clue from where it came from, But to his disappointment there is no title or signature on any page of the leather bound book in his hands. However a part of George knows that he doesn't need to have any clues to help him and that the thumping in his chest will guide him to where he needs to be. For a heart will always be drawn to it's owner. George can still hear Sapnap and Karl's brotherly banter from inside of the house yet he knows he must go...

George arrives in a place he used to call home so many months ago. A place he used to find comfort and peace in but now just brings him discomfort. There is no one around to be heard or seen, only the trees screaming out to him and the wind pushing him further into the world. George walks across the familiar oak wood path that creaks beneath his feet with every step. He walks and walks past the houses and the shops and towers until he stops. There is no reasonable answer to why he came to a stand still but there is no answer to the emotions he is feeling either. He knows that this is it, the place the book had told him to go so he strays of the path and carefully descends down the grassy hill until he reaches the bottom. Suddenly, George has the air ripped out of his lungs when a cold and bloody hand drags him into a small door in the hillside. He presses his eyes shut tight as the door slams behind him and because he knows, he knows who the tall and strong presence in front of him is. His breath is caught in his throat once again as the figure creeps behind him and pulls him close enough that he can smell the familiar mint on his breath. Then he hears it, that husky voice that has been a simple memory of his past up until now and it all comes back to him. "Oh George" The voice whispers into his ear which makes his stomach do a flip. "D-dream" George stutters out, "H-how did y-you get out?" He finally asks after a moment of silence. "Oh come on Georgie, did you really think I would stay in that prison" Dream replies simply as if hes thinks nothing of it. George can't speak, it's too much so he keeps his eyes pressed closed until a hand grabs hold of his jaw and a deep voice utters "Answer me George". At this his eyes jolt open and are immediately faced with piercing green eyes staring into his own. The hand on his jaw tightens to a grip strong enough to leave bruises and he whispers defeated " H-how?", "How did you get out?". Tears begin to well up in the sides of his eyes which causes Dream to release Georges jaw slightly but not enough for George to move freely. 

"Well you see Georgie, I killed Sam" Is the unexpected reply the George is given which allows the held back tears from before to fall gently down the pale boys freckled cheeks. " Don't cry George", " I did it for you, so I could come and see you"

"Sam?"

Silence answers George as blood red hands release him and comb through their owners golden hair.

"Sam?" George asks again, his voice nothing above a whisper as his heart hammers in his chest for love or out of fear he doesn't know. "Yes George, Sam is dead but now I'm here." The taller boy replies whilst wiping the tears from his old lovers eyes. At this action George is flashed back to reality and pushes away from the younger boy, as rage bubbles in his throat and eventually spills. 

"You piece of shit!" George screams pounding and scratching at Dreams chest with all the strength he has. " You're a psychopath! Do you hear me? You're a complete and utter fucking psychopath Dream!" As soon as he finishes his attack, Dream grabs him by the waist and presses him up against the wall in the small stone room in the hillside. "Georgie I haven't had the greatest past month so I recommend that you're extra good for me tonight." His voice booms throughout the room. 

"Okay?" 

"Okay." He gets in return.

"Now George, let me tell you what I think." He whispers darkly with one hand slowly wrapping around Georges throat and the other gripped on his waist.

"You see George as much as you like to think that your okay and that you have moved on with Sapnap and Karl, you need to remember that I'm in charge here and more importantly I'm the only one that will ever love a person like you back. You must remember that I know everything even if I've been in prison, shut off from the world. Your little Kingdom isn't as fucking perfect as you think and Sapnap and Karl. Well they could never love you the way I do. And that's the thing Georgie it's always been me and you since the very start, we're mean't to be. So you are gonna tell Sapnap and Karl your leaving and that you never want to see them again and your going to come with me to a place where we can be a happy family again." The green eyed boy speaks with power as it echos through the walls.

"And what if I don't?" George asks confidently.

"Now that's the best part isn't it Georgie because we both know that your to weak, in fact you always have been. How you hide behind others when its time to fight and you cant even stick up for yourself now. You were so desperate to be good at something, so desperate to be useful but your not. Your fucking weak George but don't worry, I'll protect you and that's why I know you'll agree with me on this. You need me and I. Don't. Need. You." Dream towers above him, his eyes hungry and lips curled up like an animal ready to eat its pray. George looks away, fighting against the strong hand keeping his jaw in place as more tears begin to gloss over his eyes. 

"Are you fucking crying again? My God George, you always were a little bi-"

The nauseous crunch of a fist hitting his face echos throughout the empty stone room. The sound creates a silence that could kill as Dream staggers back, with one eye swollen shut and a hand instantly flying to clutch at his face. As he wipes his nose and takes his hands away a sickening smirk falls onto his face as his once dried blooded hands are coated with a new layer of fresh red blood from the ambush. His penetrating green eyes lock on Georges soft and surprised brown pair as he stalks forward towards the shaken up boy with an animalistic grin and intense breaths.

Dreams hand returns to grip the shape of George's blood printed neck and shoves him against the wall with more power than ever before causing the lantern on the ceiling the rattle in its cage. He brings his bruised face down to lean against the shorter boys forehead and curses under his breath at the unsurprising loss of eye contact with the boy. At this Dream fists a bloody hand into George's soft dark hair and pulls it hard until their eyes interlock in a battle of dominance which is clearly won by the injured boy himself as he relishes in the change of attitude from the boy gasping for air in front of him. 

"G-get off me!" He spits out. 

"Now I don't think that's what you want. Is it Georgie?"

The older boy attempts to mumble out a reply but is silenced when a soft, swollen pair of lips press against his, beginning a frenzy of nipping and biting at each others lips. Dream eventually gets bored of allowing the smaller boy to get his way and presses into the kiss with more control and dominance this time around. "Dr-eam-" He gasps out, its a beautiful, broken noise which makes Dream smile into the kiss. George breaks away from the kiss with equally swollen lips as the hurt boy pressed against him and does the one thing he promised himself he would never do. 

"Did you ever love me? And I don't mean your fake love, did you ever care for me like I cared for you. Because I cared Dream, I cared so fucking much, too much almost and that's why it nearly broke me when they told me what you did. Jesus Christ Dream why? Why did you do that to the people you cared about. You broke them, Sapnap, Karl, Tommy, Tubbo. Your going to break me too Dream."

"Then let me George. Let me break you."

He knew this would be a mistake. He knew that once he said yes to whatever Dream was asking, he wouldn't be able to get over him like last time. But that was the thing Dream wasn't the type of person that you could get over and anyway George had gone too far down the rabbit hole to back out now. So he gave in. He gave in to all of his deepest and darkest desires.

"P-please"

Dream gives Georges hips one sharp squeeze and then gives in. He grasps George's neck until he is choking for air and his eyes are beginning to glaze over which is followed by a sharp push down onto the floor. The action is aggressive and harsh but blatantly ignored by the brown eyed boy so Dream slides his hands to the boys shoulder blades and begins to dig his fingertips into them which elicits a short whimper from George followed by a scowl. 

"Get on your fucking knees George. Or do you need me to teach you how to?"

George instantly drops down onto his knees and flinches when his already sensitive bones meet with the rough stone floor. Dream looks down at the boy beneath him, bowed at his feet and grins as he begins to unzip his blood covered jumpsuit. George hastily reaches into the confines of Dreams boxers and pulls his cock out. 

"Did I tell you to do that?" Dream questions.

"S-sorry"

"Good boy" George turns red at the praise and looks up at Dream for permission.

"Open that bratty mouth of yours Georgie."

He does so, instantly, and before he can reply Dream shoves his cock inside. George splutters, his hands clawing at Dreams hand pressing against the back of his head. He gags and retches around Dream's cock, saliva dripping from his mouth and hot tears splashing onto the cold stone floor. George can't function, he can't breathe, he can't think and that's exactly what he was wishing for all these months that Dream's been gone so he takes it.

"Pretty." Dream exclaims, finally removing his cock from George and letting him cough and chase his breath back. When George has recovered from the torture to his throat he looks up at the taller boy who drags him up to his height by his jaw, rewarding him with a rough kiss to his pink lips. George stands there, the side of his neck sore. He's so lost in his haze, he doesn't notice Dream tugging his jeans down until he lifts his feet from the floor and tearing his shirt off. George knows how this will go, he knows there will be pain, because Dream is angry, and when someone so beautiful is angry, destruction will always follow. And that's what he wants.

"Hurry up Dream, I don't have all day." He demands knowing it will make the green eyed man even angrier, looking down to observe Dream's hand squeezing out lube onto his fingers. Before he can catch a closer look at the erotic act, Dream spins him around facing his arse towards him, pushing his spine to curve uncomfortably and presses a single finger into his hole without warning. The act leaves Georges's legs weak at the knees, falling if it weren't for the strong arm holding him up. Dream continues to add another finger and then another stretching George out each time without warning and in complete silence on his part. Eventually, Dream pulls his fingers out resulting in a whine from George, and strokes his cock until he feels ready while ignoring the whines and whimpers coming from his partner. Dream presses into George and the world begins to crumble. He pulls pale hips towards his and drinks in George's moans of pain and pleasure.

"T-t-too big-" George whines pathetically, eyes rolling back into his head whilst his thighs are shaking in lovely agony.

"You asked for this, George," Dream takes small hands into his own and pulls them back, arching George's spine and pushing his hips deeper. "So fucking take it."

He snaps his hips faster, quickly finding a rough rhythm and pounding into that sweet spot in George that makes him scream out in pleasure seeing white behind his eyes as his body convulses then falls limp in Dream's arms. Dream welcomes mercy and lets himself go feeling George tighten around him with one final thrust. They both fall gently to the floor and whisper sweet nothings back and forth whilst in each others arms. 

"Stay." George mumbles once they've come back down.

"What?"

"Stay here in Kinoko Kingdom with me Sapnap and Karl-"

"George you know I can't do th-"

"Please, just stay for a month or even a week. I'll protect you and if you talk to Sapnap he won't say anything, please-I need-you-here with-me. I've missed you so much, please Dream just stay for me. If you care. If you love me."George begged with tears in his eyes.

"Sleep George I'll tell you when you wake up, Okay?"

"Okay." George says whilst half asleep.

His eyes close softly and Dream waits until he hears soft snores before he writes a note and leaves.

"I'm sorry George but I can't stay with you."

**3 hours later.**

George wakes up in the same position he fell asleep in but without the one thing he loves : Dream. 

**Note**

_It's no big surprise I turned out this way,_

_When they closed their eyes and prayed I would change,_

_And they cut my hair, and sent me away,_

_I stopped by your house the night I escaped,_

_With tears in your eyes, you begged me to stay,_

_I said, "Hey George, I love you, but no fucking way!"_


End file.
